


This Is Wrong

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck and Eddie are idiots, Especially Jealous Eddie, Frustrated Hen and Chim, Jealous Eddie Diaz, Jealous Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, everyone is jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: "This is so wrong. These boys have been dating the wrong person for them and they don't even notice."Or, Hen gets so frustrated with how dumb were Buck and Eddie to even notice that they love each other. Chimney gets frustrated too.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	This Is Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Well, happy reading.

"You usually want to talk to me if there is something related to Eddie and Buck." Chimney said as he placed himself next to Hen who was biting on her cookies.

"Yeah, obviously. This is so wrong. These boys have been dating the wrong person for them and they don't even notice." Hen sighed so hard. Her eyes blinking a lot, not believing that Eddie is dating Christopher's teacher and Buck is dating another victim that they helped. 

Chimney's eyebrows wiggled. He took another cookie, dipped it into white chocolate and ate it like he was on an eating show. Hen glared at him with concern.

"What was that?"

"What what?" Chimney wiped his mouth and laid back as he looked at Hen. 

Hen just shook her head, letting the image go from her mind. "Did you hear what I said?"

Chimney nodded. "I drove across eight country to come to your house. Of course, I heard you." He teased, smiling when Hen rolled her eyes.

"So, you think that they are dating the wrong person? Who should they date, then?"

Hen shrugged. "Each other?"

Chimney held himself from taking another cookie. He pointed his finger at Hen before he shook it aggressively, agreeing to whatever she just said. "That's super right. Gonna do something about it?"

Hen smirked. "Hell yes. We should let them go to a double date so they realize that they are giving away their own soulmate."

.

"You two should try going to a double date. It will be fun." Hen sounded her opinion, winking at Chimney as she said that.

"Double date? Seriously?" Buck laughed it off. "I don't think Sydney is into that kind of thing. Isn't it better to spend time with your girlfriend alone. Right, Eddie?"

Eddie turned. He was on his phone, probably chatting with Ana again. "Yeah, agreed."

Hen realized then that the double date wouldn't work. So, she decided to end the frustrating life she had going caused by these two love life and mouthed her obvious opinion. "As soon as Buck gets married, it must be hard for him to sleep over with Christopher anymore."

Everyone finally turned and gave full attention to her. Bobby walked into the room, stared at them for a few seconds before he left due to the awkwardness. Chimney whistled silently, only showing his doing to Hen who had this serious look on her face.

Buck froze at the table. Maybe Hen had successfully knocked some sense into him. Maybe he realized now what he risked for dating the -almost eaten by snake girl-, Sydney. He risked to losing Christopher. He risked to losing a cute family he has with Eddie and that was just what Hen hoped he was feeling at the moment he froze.

Then, Hen looked at Eddie who had a different reaction. His face was cold like a stone. He was shocked. His mouth was open like he was about to say something about it.

"Okay, that was the longest awkward silent I have ever seen in my entire life." Chimney broke the silent. 

Hen quietened him down and glanced at Buck for answers. "What do you think, Buckaroo?" She urged an answer from him. She looked at Eddie who began looking away.

"No more sleeping over. No more gaming time." Chimney walked passing Buck and Eddie, smiling widely as he said those words.

Buck finally moved and he forced a smile on his face. "Well, I haven't thought about that. I guess Ms. Flores will be the next person to do that with Christopher." Hen could see the pain from his face by just saying that. She turned to look at Eddie.

He was shifting a lot. "That's actually kind of not true. I'm not sure if Christopher likes her that much."

Chimney passed in front of them again, talking. "Obviously. There is no one in this world who likes Christopher more than Buck." He gave a pistol sign at Eddie.

Buck rubbed his head. "They will work it out. I can't hang out with you forever. You are going to marry Ana and I will marry someone and it's definitely not Sydney or it's Sydney." Buck tried to make it better but it got worse because Hen knew they were realizing more and more.

"Eddie, if I am you, I would really want to marry someone who can make me and my son happy." She gave hints again.

Eddie just nodded. "You are right. Ana is nice and she makes me happy."

Chimney rolled his eyes.

That was it. Hen sighed and walked away. Both Eddie and Buck turned to look at Chimney. 

"What's with her? Is she okay?" Buck asked, worried.

Chimney nodded. He pointed at Hen walking away. "She is great. You two are the ones who are not okay. What will it take for you to realize how you mean to each other?" He said that and followed Hen.

Buck looked at Eddie and Eddie looked at Buck. They knew what was going on but they did not want to admit it. 

"Maybe she wants us to go to the double date." Buck wanted to say something else but he said something else.

"I think so too. Let's do that." Eddie was not much different. 

They were both idiots and they didn't know how much jealousy they would have to handle soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Hen and Chim, we will see a lot of jealous Buddie on the next chapter which is the final chapter. 
> 
> Note : Especially jealous Eddie.


End file.
